Color changing light chain is one kind of outdoor lights, it is made up of a power extension line of a certain length and a plurality of color changing lights disposed on and electrically connected to the power extension line, wherein the color changing lights are interval disposed on the power line. In this way, during the use of the color changing light chain, each light can luminate as well as color changing, in order to gain a decorative effect.
As far as now, the existing color changing light chain usually only has live wire and neutral wire connected to the power extension line. The color changing control of the color changing light is mainly controlled by an encoder which controls the switching on and switching off the core wires of different colors to realize the color changing function. Specifically, if the color changing light needs to realize RGB color changing, then there are 5 core wires to connect the lighting module and the lampholder, i.e. two power wires plus 3 core wires for individually controlling the switching on and off of the red, green, blue light respectively, in the practical use, it is done by respective control of the switching on and off of the RGB core wires for the red, green, and blue light. The production of the color changing light is complicated, and the production efficiency and assembly efficiency are quite low; chaos is easy to occur between the encoder and the transmission of different color signal wires, and usually the connection of multiple threaded core wires can be made only by plug structure to achieve electrical connection, the connection is therefore not robust, and it is highly possible to encounter poor contact. Meanwhile, when using the color changing light chain, if a lighting module is damaged, it is difficult to replace the problematic color changing light, so it cannot satisfy the users' needs very well.